


Sweet Nothings

by aionimica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Dating, Endearments, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Short & Sweet, flangst, this is the fluffiest thing i've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionimica/pseuds/aionimica
Summary: “Hey asshole, I was sitting here.”The stranger looked up at her from behind thick-rimmed Ray Bans and ran a hand through thick black hair. There was a bit of foam on his lip. “What do you want me to about that, sweetheart?”------aka, the five times Ben refers to Rey with pet names and the one time she replies.





	Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diasterisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasterisms/gifts).



> a treat fill for the Reylo Fanfiction Anthology Valentine's Exchange!
> 
> prompt: please nourish my endearment kink and just give me modern au ben calling rey all manner of sappy pet names while she pretends to hate it but secretly grins like a fool every damn time
> 
> <333 i hope you like it!!

_ One _

Rey went to the Jakku Roast almost every day. She got there early afternoon, after the breakfast and lunch rush but before the post work hurry bogged the little cafe down. 

She set her pack down and arranged her laptop before hurrying back to the counter to grab her order, fully prepared to finish these spreadsheets before her deadline, though today there was an unforeseen complication.

Specifically, a tall man sipping a latte from her seat.

She’d seen him here a couple of times over the years, but they’d never spoken and they never crossed paths, nor had they ever sat close to each other. The most he’d done was mumble incoherently as he reached under her table to reach the outlet while she courteously moved out of the way. 

Technically she knew his name. The barista called out  _ ‘Ben’  _ enough times for her to take note, though his laptop had a large “ _ Kylo _ ” emblazoned on the back and she wasn’t really sure which was his real name. Not that she’d ever say that to his face. A face that she tried not to notice as he looked up as she stood in his light, casting his papers in shadows. 

Dark stubble threatened to grow into a mess of facial hair scattered around his chin and he looked at her with soft brown eyes hidden under a mess of angles and hard brows. He set down his cup and slowly turned. His black leather jacket was scratched in various places, his helmet tucked beneath the seat, her own belongings strewn across the next table over. 

It shouldn’t have bothered her, but the other table was directly under the air vent and she had forgotten her coat because she never needed it in  _ her seat _ . 

“Hey asshole, I was sitting here.”

The stranger looked up at her from behind thick-rimmed Ray Bans and ran a hand through thick black hair. There was a bit of foam on his lip. “What do you want me to about that, sweetheart?”

* * *

 

 

_ Two _

The docks were fairly empty as they walked along the piers. Ships creaked in their berths, straining to follow the current but held in this place by the ties. Some ship lights flickered in the wind, but for the most part, it was silent. The season just ended and there was a chill in the wind that rocked the empty masts and roughed the waves.

Once Ben found out this was one of her favorite places in the city, it became a habit to wander along the docks after dark, hand in hand while they walked off whatever meal they just consumed. Some days they would walk, some days they would talk, others they would sit on a bench and watch the stars and ships and dream of where they’d go if they had one to themselves. 

“I used to dream of sailing to Australia,” she said, tucking her hands into her arms, bumping into Ben playfully. “But sadly a trip like that would take about a year and I’d have to sell my organs to even afford that kind of supplies. One day I’ll sail  _ in  _ Australia, though.”

His lips twitched in the shadow of a smile. “I don’t doubt that.”

“What about you?”

“I’ve sailed enough for my lifetime. You see one ocean from a carrier, you’ve seen them all. But I’d love to go up the East Coast. Start in Maine, go down to the Keys. Or the other way, it doesn’t matter. Just visiting enough towns to dissolve into anonymity. Sounds like the dream.”

“Blending away isn’t always fun, trust me. You get pushed around, forgotten.” She shrugged further into his jacket. He still wore black with occasional reds and greys thrown in, but while his edges softened, they still remained. It smelled nice: leather and gravel and that indescribable musk that could only be called  _ him _ . “Take it from your resident nobody.”

Rey looked away, out towards the buoys that marked the way to the channel, towards the inky black sky, away from him. He had parents with a name, a name that even she recognized and a face that stopped people in their tracks as he walked down the streets towering over the crowds. He was the farthest thing from her, and yet he chose to walk down the docks with her day in and day out and take her to dinner and say soft things in her ear.

“Trust me,” Ben said, putting a gentle arm around her shoulder and pulling her in. She rested her head on his chest and breathed him in, his leather and musk and the fabric softener that lingered on his clothes as he tripped over the words and fumbled. She smiled as he finally said, “You’re hard to miss, darling.”

 

* * *

 

_ Three _

“Ben!”

He poked his head into the kitchen as Rey slowly backed away from the counter. She held out her arms as she moved, very careful to not get any more flour anywhere else. Not that it mattered: half of the batch was in the cookies, the other half was quite literally everywhere else.

She sneezed, letting loose another white cloud as her whole body shook. A rumbling laugh echoed in her ears as Ben carefully navigated the floor, the falling flour dusting his hair, his hulking shadow fading to mixed shades of grey. He shook it out as brushed it off her shoulders, kissing the tip of her nose: ironically, the one place Rey wasn’t covered. 

“Honey, you’re adorable.”

It’s with a grin that she dumped the rest of the flour on him.

 

* * *

_ Four  _

Rey’s moan curled in in her throat, pulled from her core by deft hands and a delicate tongue and soft lips that sucked and twisted and carried her on a current she didn’t dare try to ride. 

It was all-encompassing, the sun rising and falling on them in this space they carved between sheets, left alone for them. The lines and harsh angles that made him up faded into soft curves and braced musculature as he held himself above her; her curves becoming jagged, ice melting and reshaping into him.

“What do you want babe?” Ben murmured against her skin as she bucked in his grasp, those long fingers pressing inside her, guiding her as she twisted and turned and wanted that elusive pleasure that built and roared.

She reached up and made knots in his hair and pulled his lips to hers, hungrily kissing him, tasting him and her. His mouth opened as she pried him open with her tongue and she drank of everything he could give. Her groaned pressed into him and echoed; she fell back on the bed as his dick slipped inside of her.

“More,” she whispered and begged as she ran her nails down his spine to his hips where she grabbed and held him close as he thrust, fingers straying to press against her clit. “More.”

And in that moment she lost herself in his breath, his sound and touch; their names lost in each other.

 

* * *

_ Five _

“My love,” he whispered one night as they twisted into each other in their bed, his breath soft and sweet and gentle on her ear. Locks of hair brushed against her forehead, the broad planes of his chest warm against her back.

“Mine,” she said softly, so gently in his ear and she wasn’t quite sure she heard until his arms wrapped around her and his forehead pressed against hers and she smiled in the dark, safe and warm and there with him. “Mine.”


End file.
